


Extra Credit

by gongji



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, hands on sexual education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongji/pseuds/gongji
Summary: Leo wants to learn all about the birds and the bees. Niles is a great teacher. Odin gets laid before Laslow.





	

“I’m glad you’re both here.” Leo plays with the pen between his fingers and taps it against his knee. “Sorry it’s so late at night, but I have an important request for the two of you.” Odin and Niles stand inside Leo’s chambers, both still in their bedclothes, waiting for their lord to explain why he’d summoned them so suddenly. They watch him fiddle with the pen at his desk, and Niles suppresses a yawn. 

“A favor?” The way Odin’s face lights up is bright and immediate. “Our lord can ask any desire from the depths of his heart! Oh, but does he ask, how Odin Dark controls the aching blood within himself, the darkness residing within his soul and how he quells the throbbing - “

“Alright, _Odin Dark_ , let’s settle down now,” Niles interrupts - his arms are crossed, but he is smiling. “What would you like to ask of us, milord?”

Leo hums in response, as if pondering how he should phrase his request. “Let’s see… Well, we all know I am well past the age where, supposedly, ah… a boy becomes a man, perhaps?”

Odin is nodding enthusiastically, “Ah, yes! I remember the stages of my youth, the transition is so very --”

“Go on,” Niles interrupts again, and Odin whines quietly. Leo clears his throat.

“It’s quite embarrassing that Father didn’t have me learn this in my education. A shame, really, that I seem to have missed out on learning about…” He taps the pen to his lips in thought. “Perhaps I should phrase this as… physical intimacy? Intercourse? Relations between--”

“My lord has chosen the right person to ask! I just happened to be an expert on the bonds between comrades, displayed from hearty gestures, pats on the shoulder, and--”

“Sex.” Niles, yet again interrupts, for the third time, “Milord is talking about sex, am I correct?” Odin shuts up immediately.

“Yes,” Leo says, twirling the pen between his fingers as he speaks. “Quite frankly, I am ashamed on Father’s behalf that he expects me to learn about this on my own time. But I suppose if it isn’t going to be included in my studies, I’d prefer to learn about it my own way. I am well read, of course, but there are times where perhaps a hands-on learning experience can be beneficial.”

Judging purely by Niles’s expression, he looks very interested in where the conversation seemed to be going. “So then, is milord suggesting…”

“I’m not suggesting anything. I’ll tell you what I want.” Leo twirls the pen one last time before leaning forward in his chair. “Niles, I hear you can be quite popular. Word gets around that you… excel at what you do?”

A soft chuckle. “Milord need not speak so highly.” His voice takes on a teasing lilt, “Just a bit of fun during camp downtime, is all.”

“Then I hope to have the perfect instructor. That is, if you are willing?” He says, keeping his gaze directly on his retainer and trying not to sound as particularly hopeful as he might feel.

“You know that I am,” Niles replies, “For you, anything - surely milord must know this by now.”

“I only wanted to make sure. I would never try to take advantage of that devotion,” he says, lips curling into an assured smile. 

“Milord is kind,” Niles responds with another soft chuckle, and then his gaze floats over to his side, where Odin has been unusually quiet since the last time Niles had interrupted him. Leo turns his attention over to him. He tries to keep up his weakening - perhaps nervous - smile.

“What...would milord have us do, then?” Odin asks carefully, but a part of him isn’t sure he really wants to know the answer. The other part of him… well, he’d rather not think about that right now.

Leo stands and picks up a notebook, flipping through it as he speaks. “Well, obviously, I want to watch you two engage in coitus while I take notes.” His response takes his retainers off guard for a moment, with Odin hoping his inexperience wouldn’t be brought up and Niles hoping that Leo wanted to be a bit more involved in the demonstration… and they both look at each other - Niles with an accepting shrug and Odin with a sudden, panicked look on his face.

“Y-You mean…” Odin starts, his gaze taking turns between Niles and Leo. “You want us to…” He waves his fingers, gesturing and pointing between himself and Niles. “Do the…” He doesn’t seem to know how to continue, words failing him, so Niles reaches over, makes an O with his thumb and forefinger, and sticks Odin’s extended finger inside. 

“Yes I think that is what he means,” Niles says with a smile, as Odin retracts his hands quickly. “And since I seem to be the instructor, that must make you…”

“No, you wouldn’t dare!” Odin straightens and steps back, covering his chest with his arms as if suddenly self-conscious about his body. “Within Odin Dark exists only a pure love, this wanton display of carnal nature is unbeknownst wisdom uncomprehended! I cannot allow such a desecration of unfathomable virtue!” The words fly from his lips at an alarming speed.

Niles pauses as Leo walks over with his notebook. They exchange somewhat confused glances. “So… Are you saying you’re a virgin?”

“Uttering such words, the body of Odin Dark has but only envisaged vestal enlightenment, fiend, stay back!” He holds out one arm defensively towards them, and waits for their answer. There is a pause.

“Oh, okay.” Niles shrugs, and looks over Leo’s shoulder as he crosses off Odin’s name from a list. “Hmm… so if Odin doesn’t want to… who else do you think would agree?” Odin pauses, stares at the two of them, and looks awkward and confused.

“Um… isn’t this the part where you ignore my pleas and ravish me anyway?”

“Huh?” Niles looks up, and then back at Leo, who exchanges another glance with him. “What? 

“You know… like… I say no, but you turn my words against me and…make me...want it…?”

“What?” Niles repeats, through an amused chuckle. “No, of course not. What kind of man do you take me for?”

“Oh.” Odin blushes furiously, “I just thought -- in the books they were all -- “

“Books?” Leo asks, “What books?”

“I… maybe... started reading some of the books in the back of the library. I mistook them for… hidden tomes… and…” His face is a brightly lit red, flushed hot with embarrassment and complete mortification. “Perhaps I’ve said too much.” 

“What kind of books are you reading with such badly written…” Leo shakes his head after trailing off. “Never mind. So, would you like to do this? You don’t have to,” he says, slowly rewriting Odin’s name on the page. “I just thought it would be helpful to see it in action instead of just reading about it, is all. But I won’t force you, so it’s up to you.”

Odin shifts, scratches his arm, looks around the room. “I… well I mean, er, that is to say…”

“You’re a virgin,” Niles says, crossing his arms. “Is that right?”

A hesitant pause. “Y-yes.” 

“Aw, don’t worry about it then,” Niles places a hand on Leo’s shoulder. “Let him have his first time with someone special to him.”

“No!” Odin says, a bit too quickly than he’d like. “I mean, no, it’s fine. I… want to learn?” Odin tugs at his shirt - was it getting hot in here? 

“Oh?” Niles raises an eyebrow, “Am I going to have two students tonight?”

Leo gives Odin a reassuring smile. “Are you sure? You don’t have to, you know.”

Odin extends his hand, his familiar theatrics resurfacing with a grin. “Odin Dark accepts this invitation, of course there is no challenge he will back down from! Come, Niles, teach me the steps to this carnal dance!” 

“Uh, ahah, okay.” Niles lets out a light chuckle again, and slowly starts reaching to undress. Odin shuffles over towards the bed, but doesn’t take anything off, and Niles looks over while taking off his shoes. “Do you want me to do that for you?”

“H-huh?” Odin looks up, fiddling with the ends of the fabric on his shirt. “No I can-- Odin Dark is not shy!” 

“I didn’t say you were.” Niles extends his arm. “Come here, I’ll do it then.” Odin slowly steps over to Niles, and the minute he is within reach, Niles snakes his arm around Odin’s torso and pulls him in for a kiss. He feels Odin freeze up against him, so he keeps it chaste, but when Odin seems to have calmed down a bit, he walks him over to the bed, gently laying him down on it. He hears Leo scrambling to open up his notebook and open to a fresh page. 

“Lesson number one: Foreplay is very important,” he says, looking up and over at Leo while he holds himself above Odin on the bed, effectively pinning him down on the mattress. “You have to take care of your partner.” He turns his attention back to Odin beneath him. “And I am going to take care of you quite nicely.” Odin swallows.

The second kiss is a lot better. Odin doesn’t tense up as much, but he still hesitates to kiss back. It’s probably a combination of his nervousness, and the fact that Leo is only a few feet away watching the whole thing. But Niles is soft and gentle, he doesn’t force Odin into doing anything, and Odin finds himself leaning in more and more, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through Niles’ hair. It’s much softer than he’d thought - very much so, in fact, and he finds himself combing through it gently. Niles runs his hands down Odin’s sides, fingers finding the edges of his shirt and slipping up under the fabric, grazing the skin there. Odin lets out a gentle gasp, but ultimately lets Niles tug the shirt up. Niles shifts his position, dips his head down to trail kisses down Odin’s body - from his lips, to his jaw, to his neck, and then he slides himself down to kiss the exposed skin of his stomach as he rolls the fabric up, soft lips gliding across hardened muscle. The slow kisses against his torso send powerful shivers up Odin’s spine, and in an attempt to steady the way his heart is racing and beating hard against his chest, Odin lets out an unintended whimper.

“Mmh,” Niles hums against the trembling softness of Odin’s stomach. “Cute.” The vibrations from his humming does incredible things to him - namely, it oddly makes his pants feel way tighter than they were before.

Niles rolls the shirt fabric up over Odin’s chest, settling in between Odin’s legs to comfortably kiss around his nipples. His tongue darts out, teasing around one with a few flicks, as his hands graze down to his sides, calloused fingers caressing the skin there. Odin bites his lip - the feeling of Niles’ tongue against his body like this is incredible, but he’s also hyper-aware of Leo scribbling away on his notebook just out of reach. His thoughts are distracted, but he does deeply enjoy the way he shivers when Niles’ mouth pulls away, skin moist with saliva in the cool air. Niles moves to curl his tongue around the other nipple when he grazes his thigh against Odin’s crotch, earning him an immediate - and perhaps shocked - gasp. 

“How fun,” Niles whispers through an amused smile, tugging Odin’s shirt over his head and tossing it away. “Are you getting this, milord?” he asks Leo, who nods and continues writing.

“Yes, but may I make a request?” Leo asks, looking up halfway through his question as he jots down his notes.

“Of course.”

“Could you kiss him again? I want to know what it looks like when you properly get into it.”

Niles looks back down at Odin. “That can be arranged. How do you feel about that?”

Odin, face flushed a pretty pink, nods, “O-Odin Dark accepts…” and he’s almost tugging Niles back down against his mouth, this time, lips parted and ready for whatever Niles wanted to introduce to him next. Niles sets the pace slow, kissing him gently and leisurely, but Odin is the one who tries to deepen it, the tip of his tongue shyly poking at Niles’ bottom lip, as if wondering if the inclusion of tongue was a proper part of kissing as well. Luckily, it is, and Niles returns the curious prodding with a confident sweep of tongue, grazing along Odin’s bottom lip before slipping between his lips and meeting Odin’s tongue there. 

Leo looks up from his notes for one moment, careful not to miss any strategic movement, and finds Odin desperately kissing back, hand placed against Niles’ cheek, eyes shut tight as if this were the only thing he could think about - and perhaps it was. If anything, Leo is glad Odin is feeling good.

Niles bites down on Odin’s bottom lip playfully, and Odin yelps and shies away. “S-sorry…” He says, his face flushed, “I-I don’t know if I like that.”

Niles responds by immediately kissing the wounded lip gently. “Ah, Odin, you vanilla little thing. Alright, I won’t hurt you.” He says, with a smile, and turns his head towards his lord. “That’s another thing to write down, milord. Listen to your partner, always.” Leo nods, his pen quickly scribbling against the paper. “They should tell you what they like and don’t like.”

The kisses start to gradually increase in intensity, much more passionate than earlier, and Niles licks Odin’s lips with a wide lap, as if to show Leo how it’s done. He grazes his thigh against Odin’s crotch again, and Odin groans in the back of his throat against Niles’ mouth. 

“Feel good?” Niles asks, lapping at Odin’s lips. Odin replies with a hurried, “ _uh-huh_ ” through parted lips, as if he didn’t want his words getting in the way of what is happening. Niles moves his thigh against Odin again, but this time, it’s more of a fluid grind, the friction of the fabric against him causing Odin to inhale sharply. 

“Niles…” Odin whispers, in what sounds like a plea, but he isn’t even sure what he wants to ask from the outlaw. All he knows is that whatever Niles is doing to him feels really good, and whatever was going on down there feels really _really_ good. Luckily, Niles is, indeed, good at what he does, and his palm slides down to gently cup Odin before he even has to ask. Odin looks up to make eye contact and nods at him, and Niles starts to palm him through his clothes, the warmth of his hand against his growing erection causing him to bite his lip. 

It’s not long before Odin is rock hard beneath him, fabric forming a neat outline around his erection as it pushes against its constraints. Niles slides off the bed, dragging Odin towards him so that, on his knees, he could reach his erection at eye-level. He starts to kiss him through the fabric, running his lips and his tongue along the material, and Odin brings his hand up to his own mouth, biting down at the back of his finger to steady himself. “Niles, stop teasing me…!”

“Does it feel good, though?” Leo is the one asking, and when Odin looks over at his lord (if he was being honest, he was almost starting to forget he was even there), and finds that even he is now sporting a slight blush on his cheeks. 

“Y-yes,” Odin replies, as Niles begins kissing along where his pants ended and his skin began, “But I want… the real thing.”

“The real thing?” Surely Leo has to know the answer, he must be asking just because he _could_ , because he enjoyed seeing Odin squirm….

Odin nods anyway. “I want… his mouth…on…” He swallows, “Not against the pants…” He finishes quickly.

“Extra note to write down, milord,” Niles chimes in from between Odin’s legs, “While their mileage may vary, teasing your partner is certainly very fun.” Leo does. Odin whimpers. 

“It isn’t very fun for me!” Should Odin be keeping his character up now? It didn’t seem like it’d get him anywhere at this point. “Niles please, I want--”

“Ooh, begging already?” Niles laughs, “I was going to tease you a little more until you begged for it, but here you are, practically giving it to me already anyway.” The look on Odin’s face is enough to satisfy him, though. “Alright, alright.” He undoes the fastenings and tugs his pants down, Odin’s erection springing to life the moment it was free of its constraints. Niles is about to wrap his fingers around it, when Odin brings his legs together and covers himself with his arms. 

Niles looks up at him, “What’s wrong? Feeling shy?” Odin, face a complete and total shade of red, looks away.

“I’m… this is just new for me, okay? I don’t know if… O-Odin Dark is…” His gaze darts from the wall, to Niles, to Leo, and back to the wall again. “I’m nervous, okay?” 

“Mm, thought so,” Niles says, placing a gentle kiss to Odin’s thigh. “If you want to stop, we can stop.”

“I didn’t say I wanted to stop,” Odin replies quickly. “I just said I’m new at this…”

“Then try not to worry - I promised Lord Leo I’d take good care of you~” Niles plants another kiss against Odin’s thigh, and warmly caresses the other one with his hand in slow up and down motions. He starts to trail kisses up Odin’s thigh. “Now… open up for me~” 

The kisses feel good, and gradually Odin starts to open his legs again. The minute he is able, Niles snakes his hand down to wrap his fingers around Odin’s erection, pumping it in languid strokes while his lips continue to trail kisses along his inner thigh. “That’s a good boy.” 

Odin’s legs tremble in his slight nervousness, but ultimately what Niles is doing to him feels good, so he tries to shove the anxious feeling away. His hand combs through Niles’ hair, relishing in its familiar softness, a comforting touch. And then Niles has his tongue on his cock, and Odin is gasping. 

It doesn’t take long before Odin is spread wide, legs resting on Niles’ shoulders while Niles works him with his mouth and hand, talented tongue lapping around him, hand pumping where his lips can’t reach - it’s taking Odin everything he has not to lose himself right then and there. He steadies his moans, crushing his lips with the back of his hand. Even Leo has to stop himself from making a noise - he was just watching, but he had to admit this was quite a… stimulating show. He wants to clear his throat and get his bearings back, but he’s afraid making any sound will pull Odin back out of it again, so he sits as quietly as he can, trying to ignore the way his cheeks feel a little warmer than before, and his pants feel a little tighter. 

“Mmmh-- I, oh!” Odin’s hips buck up once into Niles’ mouth, “I… I’m feeling…”

Niles makes a sound at the back of his throat, and then lifts his head up from Odin’s cock, letting it go. “Hm, well don’t get ahead of yourself here. I’m still fully clothed.” He sits back to lift his shirt over his head with ease and tosses it away. “There we go.” Climbing back onto the bed, he crawls over to kiss Odin again, tongue slipping between his lips and flicking against his, and Odin can taste the foreign flavor of precum against his tongue. 

“Want to move on to the next step?” Niles asks, “Think you’re ready for that?” Odin nods shakily. Leo flips to a fresh page. 

Niles rummages through pockets until eventually he pulls out a - quite large - bottle of lubricant (“For emergencies,” he explains when Odin’s gaze questions the sheer size of it, and Odin wonders what on earth sort of emergency warrants that amount of lube, and why/how Niles seemed to carry it on him at all times) and applies some to his fingers before placing it to the side for easy access. He gently brings it down to - “ _Oh!_ That’s cold!” Odin yelps, when Niles touches him. 

“Heh, sorry. It’ll warm up.” Slick fingers massage the tight ring of muscle between Odin’s legs, and Odin bites his lip. Niles brings his lips down to kiss gently at Odin’s stomach, coaxing him into a state of comfort before gently sliding a finger inside of him. He whimpers, just a bit, fingers grasping at the bed sheets below him. Niles lets him adjust to the intrusion, and looks up at Leo. “Always remember - write this down - always remember the lube. This step isn’t optional, and please, don’t try to use anything else like… saliva, or water, or… a vulnerary...” He tries to suppress a laugh, as if he’d heard a bad story or two about someone using one or more of these things before. “Ah, you understand. Just trust me on these things.” 

Now that Odin’s had some time to adjust, Niles slides deeper inside him, and pumps the finger in a steady motion. Leo watches carefully, fascinated by the way Niles’ finger moves so fluidly inside him, and - after a while, when Niles adds in a second finger - Leo is fixated on how Odin’s body trembles, how he starts to moves his hips to meet the gentle thrusts of Niles’ fingers, how careful Niles is to watch the way Odin’s expression changes, and when something looks like he isn’t feeling right, Niles changes it up. Niles finds himself back onto his knees again, kissing his way down until his lips meet Odin’s cock again, now twitching and beading precum until it drips. Niles laps it up with his tongue, using his other hand to pump Odin’s cock while he stretches Odin wide open with his two fingers. Odin makes a sound of discomfort. “It... It’s so…”

“I know, you can feel it, right? You’re stretching really wide for the first time,” Niles notes, “just breathe, in and out, just like that, we won’t rush it. What I’m doing here is getting you all stretched out and prepared.”

“F-for what?” Oh, Odin Dark, what a stupid question that is, he berates himself, after the words had already left his mouth.

But Niles only chuckles, “Sweet Odin, I’m going to fuck you.” 

Now _Leo_ is the one who reacts to that with a sudden breath catch, nearly snapping the pen in his hand. He doesn’t think Odin heard, but Niles definitely did. He brushes his hair away from where it seemed to be sticking to his forehead - it was definitely getting hot in here.

Niles’ pace gets a bit faster, and Odin tries to raise his hips and move in a way that matches the thrusts. A litany of moans escape his lips as he reaches down to grasp at Niles’ hair, the other hand clasped tightly around the bed sheet. The combination of his fingers and the mouth on his cock, the varying tempo of his wrist edging him on, the gentle caresses… oh, that must be driving Odin _insane_ , and Leo finds himself wishing he could be feeling the same way as well.

“O-Odin Dark submits h-himself--” he pants, wiping away a trail of drool that was dripping from the corner of his mouth. “S-submits himself to his captor,” he struggles with his words, “H-he wants--” The combination of Niles’s tongue lapping at the head of his dick and the way his fingers curled inside him at that moment sends his entire body reeling - a swift, electric bolt of pleasure starting from the base of his spine, shooting up into the stars he sees behind his eyelids. “Oh, Gods-- p-please, Niles, just fuck me already!” he blurts out, his dramatic composure unraveling as the words fall from his lips all at once. Niles responds with a long, low growl at the back of his throat that vibrates up Odin’s entire body. Leo uncomfortably keeps his legs tightly together, swallowing the hard lump in his throat - they haven’t even fucked yet and here he was struggling to keep the hard bulge in his pants unnoticed. It’s only now he realizes the last several paragraphs of notes he’d been taking have been largely incoherent. 

Niles doesn’t move away yet, but he does lift his head away from Odin with a wet popping sound. “Begging for it already? Again?” He smiles, continuing to stroke him, toying with the head. “Not yet, you’re not ready for that yet.” He scissors the two fingers inside Odin, and then turns to look directly at Leo as his tongue darts out to lick the precum beading at the tip of the cock in his hand. Leo’s breath catches. “Next lesson: proper preparation,” he begins, and he waits until Leo has snapped out of his daze from staring at Niles’ tongue to jot this down. “Preparation is key. Especially if,” he pumps his fingers in a way that sends Odin’s back arching, “this is a new experience for your partner. And always listen to them - they’ll tell you what’s working for them, and what isn’t. So.” He turns his attention back to the squirming mess before him. “Is this working for you?”

“Yes!” Odin replies much more quickly than he’d preferred. “Yes, p-please, I really--! Stop teasing me and just do it already!” 

“I stand corrected.” Niles says, “Listen to your partner unless you know you have the better judgement here. And my judgement is: be a little more patient.” He turns back to look at his lord. “Are you writing all of this down?”

Leo takes a moment to nod, to make it seem like he was still diligently taking notes, but even he can’t understand his shorthand at this point. “Yes,” he says anyway. “Continue.” 

Niles removes his fingers to coat them with a little more lubricant, this time additionally spreading it onto a third finger. “Remember, always make sure you have enough lubricant.” He gently returns the two fingers back into Odin in the same starting rhythm as before, and then slowly inserts the third finger as carefully as he can, making sure Odin wasn’t feeling uncomfortable. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Odin shakes his head, breathing the way Niles had told him to earlier. “I’m fine.”

Niles continues using his free hand to calmly stroke Odin’s cock, every now and then swiping his thumb across the head, and Odin’s hand runs through his own hair as he desperately tries not to buck his hips into Niles’s hand every time. Everything is so slow and gentle - which Odin truly appreciates, but his body is screaming, _Now now now!! I want it now!!_

But Odin completely falls apart when Niles stretches him out again. The feeling of being opened up by his fingers is a raw sensation and he has to fight in order to relax himself. But Niles is very thorough, and makes sure Odin is properly loosened up before he makes any further movements.

Niles leaves quick kisses along Odin’s neck, mindful of Odin’s pain tolerance - he only leaves gentle grazes of teeth and tongue against him; the small red marks that pepper his skin are not enough to bruise, but enough to linger on his neck into the next day. 

Leo’s notes are certainly nothing he’s proud of. Watching Niles finger Odin until the latter is reduced to a moaning, shaking mess is making him wish he’d considered being a part of the demonstration as well. Even he has to remind himself to breathe every now and then, breath caught in his throat every time Odin’s hips tremble, with every back arch, every moan… Leo has to shake himself out of this daze. He wasn’t getting anything done, and - of course - he was extremely, unfortunately, very hard. All he wanted to do was reach down into his pants and join in, but… well, he’d dug himself a deep hole this time.

Niles removes his fingers slowly, one at a time, leaving Odin feeling, admittedly, incredibly empty. “I think you’re ready for something bigger.” The very second the words leave his mouth, Odin jolts upright, pushing himself forward to move and situate himself on his knees. He reaches over to pull Niles into a kiss, deft hands making quick work of the fastenings on Niles’ pants before tugging them down, a hand stroking Niles immediately. Leo is impressed. 

Niles leans into the kiss with a smile, and pushes Odin back onto the bed again. “Such an eager student, you really do learn fast.” He tugs away his pants and moves to get over Odin, but Odin holds him back. 

“Wait, wait I want to…” Odin licks his lips, eyes flitting between his fellow retainer’s gaze and the rest of his body, “Odin Dark requests that his carnal curiosity be sated between his lips first - to taste corporal flesh of this dark knowledge unbeknownst to me,” he holds out his hand, “Is Odin Dark’s frontmost desire!” 

Niles takes a moment to translate in his head what that could possibly mean. “Oh! You want to try this?” He strokes his dick and points it over to Odin’s mouth. “Is that what you mean?”

“Er, yes,” Odin sheepishly replies. 

“Okay, we can take a moment for you to try your hand at it.” Niles scoots over to give him a comfortable way to do it. “Just uh, watch your teeth, okay?”

Odin nods, and gently strokes Niles, watching him carefully, like he’s transfixed at how it feels, how it looks, how it moves. He studies it carefully, like he’s reading a new tome for the first time, his hand carefully - almost scientifically - stroking him with careful fingers. He flicks his tongue out to get a taste. Okay, not bad. He does it again, and again, until he’s licking the shaft hungrily, trying to mimic Niles’ earlier actions. He wraps his lips around the head, the tip of his tongue noticing the small beads of precum that bubble forth, and it’s the slightest bit salty. Not terribly unpleasant but… perhaps not Odin’s favorite flavor. 

Leo watches carefully, pen idly doodling swirls in the corner of his notebook as he daydreams about also experimenting hands-on as well. “How does it taste?” he asks before he can stop himself. Odin pops his lips off. 

“Well, not as bad as I thought,” he replies, “Like… a little bit of salty, a little bit of… something else?” He wasn’t quite sure how to describe the taste. “Flesh, really. And oddly enough, the smell reminds me of, er, fresh linen?” Leo tries to look like he’s writing it down. 

“You don’t have to keep going if you don’t want to,” Niles says, “if you’re done and would like to move on.” Odin takes one more swift lick to the head, and then nods and lets go. 

Niles shifts back down and positions himself between Odin’s legs, sliding a pillow underneath Odin’s hips and taking a moment to coat his own dick with a liberal amount of lubricant. Odin spreads his legs wide, allowing Niles to situate himself comfortably, and bites his lip again. He briefly looks at Leo, who appears to be leaning over on the edge of his seat to get the best view. 

“Let me know if you want me to stop and let you get used to this, okay?” Niles says, and waits for Odin to nod again before lining himself up with Odin and prodding him teasingly. Leo chews on his lip - here it was, this was the moment he’d been waiting for. He leans forward in his chair so far he fears he may fall off the seat. 

Niles’ voice brings him out of it. “Excited, milord?” he teases. Leo jumps.

“Ah, I’m just, well,” he clears his throat, “this is what I’d been anticipating, it’s only natural, right? Do you see a problem with it, Niles?” 

The response is only a low laugh. “Of course not. Please, feel free to move your seat closer, if you’d like.” Leo does. 

The penetration is slow and calculated, and Odin couldn’t have asked for anything better for his first time, because Niles is gentle and pauses every so often to make sure the dark mage was feeling alright. It’s Odin who finally has to let him know, give him signs that he was okay to keep going, and that Niles didn’t have to be _that careful_. 

“It’s my first time,” he says, “but I’m not _delicate_.” 

A chuckle. “Of course. My mistake.” And Niles sinks into him, bottoms out in one swift thrust that sends a bright spike of pleasure straight through Odin’s spine, stretching him out and filling him up. Odin clenches and twitches around him. “Good?”

“Mmmh - g-good.” 

Niles slides his fingers through Odin’s, palm to palm, pinning him down into the mattress and trailing wet kisses along the soft skin of his neck. He starts to find a rhythm, grinding his hips in a slow movement to get started.

“Though I’ve been with several people who meet the exception, most people can’t reach orgasm with just penetration alone,” Niles says, watching Leo carefully as he thrusts slow and gentle into Odin. His fingers caress down Odin’s torso, until they wrap around his dick once again. “They need some other stimulation, what I like to call the Two C’s - Cock and Clitoral.” His smile is smug, like he’d made that up one night thinking about it and thought himself a genius. It didn’t terribly matter much now though, because Leo isn’t taking notes anymore, too distracted by the way Niles’ cock disappears inside Odin, slick and wet whenever he pulls back out again. Of course, Niles had noticed the second he stopped, noticed the blush on his cheeks, the way his leg twitches every now and then… “Are you listening, milord?”

“Of course,” Leo responds immediately, clearing his throat and pretending to jot down what Niles had just said. His face feels hot, and he doesn’t have to look at himself to know how red his cheeks must be right now, mouth dry, heart pounding in his ears, the erection in his pants straining against the fabric… Even if he looks away, the sound of flesh slapping, the slickness of his thrusts, the way Odin moans, breathless and needy, it’s like he can’t escape. And he knows Niles is definitely, completely aware of it all. Niles knew before he did just how the night would play out - and _damn_ him for keeping to his role as a retainer and not stepping over the line inviting Leo to bed with them! If his pride were not an issue, perhaps Leo would ask to join in…

It takes him all the courage he has to keep himself upright, but at this point even Leo can’t deny himself anymore - the throbbing between his legs unbearable - and he leans back, succumbing to the temptation and gently slipping his hand past the fastenings of his pants, hoping Niles and Odin were too caught up in their activities to notice. Perhaps, if he held his notebook over himself like this… 

Just the most gentle graze of fingertips against his erection is like a breath of fresh air after he’d been holding it for too long, a wave of relief washing over him as his palm finds the length of him, rubbing in slow, (hopefully) inconspicuous movements. He chokes back a groan at the back of his throat, teeth chewing on his lip to keep quiet, notebook trembling as his pace speeds up unwittingly.

Meanwhile, Niles clamps his teeth down against Odin’s shoulder, earning him a shocked yelp. “Whoops,” Niles sighs, through a feigned look of concern and a light chuckle, “Sorry sorry, I forgot. Heh, force of habit.”

“N-no,” Odin tries, voice now hoarse and raw, “No, do it again.” And Niles, with his lips curled upwards in amusement, bites down again, and Odin _moans_. 

“Well, you learn something new about yourself every time,” is Niles’ response. “Personally, I don’t say no to something until I’ve tried it at least twice.” 

He turns his attention over to Leo, who is now predictably jerking himself off under the fabric of his pants and trying very hard to be inconspicuous about it (and failing, miserably). “Don’t worry about it, milord,” Niles assures him, and his voice sends a cold shock through Leo’s veins - the look on his face reads a mixture of guilty and disconcerted, caught doing something he told himself he wouldn’t do. “Do it. Let me see,” Niles continues, with a steady thrust of his hips that has Odin arching his back and writhing beneath him. And Leo wastes no time freeing his erection from the constraints of his pants, biting his lip as he strokes himself hurriedly, eager to keep up with Niles’ pace in Odin. 

Niles speeds up, varying his tempo, thrusting fluidly into Odin as the mage wraps his legs around Niles’ waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him back down to close the distance between them. Niles groans against Odin’s lips, his wandering kisses all talented teeth and tongue against hot skin; with every thrust, every kiss, every touch, Odin sees stars - bright sparks of pleasure when his eyes roll back, the dizzying high he gets when Niles flicks his tongue across the shell of his ear. And Leo, beside the bed, is starved for such a touch, such a sensation flickering through his body like the flame of a freshly lit candle - and the moment he hears a particularly loud thrust, he’s moaning - breathless and choked, through tightly pursed lips. There wasn’t any way he could have lasted without touching himself, no way he could have even thought to endure this kind of self-inflicted torture without reprieving himself, what was he _thinking_?

“Ah… if you’re still taking notes,” Niles manages through thrusts, “It’s good to ask your partner where you want them to finish.” He looks down at Odin, who is panting and gasping and clawing at the scarred skin of Niles’ back. “Inside? Outside? On a specific body part? It’s your first time, so I’ll spare you the clean up of finishing inside,” Niles chuckles through a slow groan, grinding his hips against Odin. “But tell me when you’re close.” 

Odin responds with a hurried mumble, words muffled by his own moans, and Niles leans back down to catch his lips in another kiss. Odin leans right up into it, needy and enthusiastic. And then his body stiffens with a grunt; Odin is quick to orgasm - nearly misses the sudden buildup right before its intense peak, and he isn’t very loud because of it. Niles hears his quickening breaths, feels him tighten around him. The combination of a few more tactful thrusts and a tightening grip on his cock, Odin ends up shooting a hot white mess over his abdomen with lifted hips.

Niles languidly grinds against him a few more times before pulling out, finishing the job himself with a practiced hand. He comes with a long groan, but not before turning his head and making eye contact with Leo as he does, sweat beading down his temple, lips curled upwards as Leo tightens his own grip and jerks. “Are you close, milord?” Niles asks, tilting his head playfully as he catches his breath.

He pants a shaky, “Y-yes,” 

“Come for me, then.” And he does, Leo is pushed over the edge into orgasm by Niles’ voice alone and finishes almost immediately, spilling all over his fingers without a second thought. His notebook falls to the floor. 

Niles rolls over and off the bed, reaching for a small hand cloth to clean himself with. He offers it to Leo first, who takes a moment to recollect himself before he takes it and wipes his hand clean. Niles folds it over once to clean himself with the clean side, and folds it over once more to offer it to Odin. “Hey, you okay?”

“Nnnh,” is the only response. Odin is splayed out on the bed, eyes closed and exhausted, still high on the afterglow. 

“Any energy left to wipe yourself off?”

“Nnnh.”

“Here, I have another one.” Leo reaches into a drawer to pull out another hand cloth, and Niles takes it and tosses it over Odin’s face. 

“He’ll figure it out,” he says, and then finds his pants to pull them back on again. “So, let’s see that notebook of yours.” Niles approaches Leo and extends his hand towards the leather book tossed aside with a careless abandon. “Surely with such an involved lecture, my diligent student must have taken expansive notes.” 

Leo’s face is still flushed red from his orgasm, and his eyes trail bashfully to the forgotten book that had fallen to the floor. “Oh, well,” he begins. When he moves to sit up in his chair, the fabric of his clothes stick uncomfortably to his sweating skin. He knows Niles is trying to get him to admit how quickly he got… _distracted_ , and he’s trying to come up with some sort of excuse when Niles snatches the notebook and flips through it (the quick protest of “ _No!!!_ ” from his lord makes him smile).

“Hmm…” He hums when only a few pages are filled with actual notes about kissing and foreplay and the rest are… well, incoherent scrawls of ink. “Perhaps Milord Leo does not fit well in a lecture setting,” he says, clapping the book shut with a knowing smile. “But that’s okay. For our next class, would milord be interested in some… class participation?”

Leo swallows, the very idea renewing him with energy, and he enthusiastically nods. “Of course. You’ll find that I always have perfect attendance.”

  


* * *

  


Odin barrels into Laslow’s back in the hallways with an excited fervor, taking the wind right out of Laslow’s lungs in his surprise. “Laslow of the Indigo Skies! I must say, your teaching of eternal chastity had no effect on me!” he yells, his voice an ardent drumming in Laslow’s ear.

Laslow wheezes and stumbles, catching himself awkwardly with his hands against the wall. “Wh-what? My what? What’s going on?”

“You know! You tried casting it upon me back in our old home world,” he winks, “And now, I cast it back! I BESTOW UPON THEE: ETERNAL CHASTITY! …Heh, that rhymed.” 

“What are you talking about? You mean that name of your next move?” Laslow chuckles as he did the first time he said it, but this time, Odin isn’t annoyed in the least. In fact, he’s grinning, ear to ear… Wait. No, it couldn’t be… “...Odin… what are you trying to tell me.”

“Haha!” Odin laughs triumphantly, twisting his body so his extended hand looks more dramatic, especially in the (strategically chosen) lighting. “What do you think I’m trying to tell you, old friend?”

“...You didn’t.” Laslow’s mouth drops. “Did you?! Really? Not just one of your wet dreams?”

Odin tilts his head with a smug grin, “Perhaps I am!” His grin droops slightly, “Wait, what do you mean ‘one of,’ -- ah, nevermind. It looks like your curse backfired, and I have a one-up on you. Which makes it: Odin 1, Laslow 0!”

Laslow’s eyes are wide, but he tries to play off his surprise with a smile. “Look at you, turning into Mr. Popular!” He snakes an arm around Odin’s shoulders. “You’ll have to tell me all about it, then, who is the lucky lady? Did you invite her to tea first, because you know that always works for me--”

Odin’s laugh is a lot louder than it was before, and Laslow isn’t sure if it’s with him or at him. “Oh, if you must know,” he says, clapping Laslow on the back, “Have I got a story for you…”

  


* * *

  


Laslow doesn’t really know what he expected, but it wasn’t that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: all of leo's notes ended up being doodles of dicks


End file.
